


A Sidelong Glance...

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Generation Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Flirting, Guilt, Kissing, Sexual Content, sex on the first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out as harmless flirting but ends up something more.<br/>Written for Live Journals group Dove Drabbles and the Prompt: "Flirting is Mandatory"<br/>Also written for my friend Darmand who loves reading Cougar fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sidelong Glance...

**A Sidelong Glance…**

It all starts with a sidelong glance…

It’s a casual look that goes just a bit beyond. The familiarity of it is intensely moving and Hermione finds herself caught up. She knows it’s wrong to flirt with someone so young, but she thinks, what harm can it do?

Scorpius seems shocked by her flirtatious smile, yet he’s bold enough to smile back at her. Later, when he passes her a set of documents for an impending case, his fingers brush against her own just a moment too long. His touch is soothing and makes her tingle inside. 

It goes against her nature to pursue him…

Maybe it’s the divorce from Ron or the recent laugh lines that taunt her in the mirror, she’s not sure but something makes her want the boy more than she should. She’s alone and Scorpius’ advances make her feel young again. They continue their flirtatious banter back and forth and it seems harmless enough but Hermione knows better. She knows where this is headed. 

When Scorpius finally asks her out to dinner she knows she should say no. Instead she simply nods her head. She knows how this will end and she doesn’t care. She wants this and nothing will stop her from having it. If it only happens once, what harm can it do?

Dinner is a flirtatious affair; after all it’s a mandatory prelude to what they _both_ have in mind. The evening is filled with gentle laughter and lingering touches. Both of them imbibe much more than they should. When they arrive back at Hermione’s flat, all pretense of harmless flirting has been shamefully ripped away.

It all started with an innocent glance but it ends in sensuous orgasm…

Scorpius’ fingers are rough against her soft skin, his hands anxiously fumbling to undo her dress. His lips are warm and wet against her throat as he finally thrusts inside of her. There’s no real foreplay, just a sexual crescendo. It’s animalistic and instinctual. She clings to his boyish frame as he claims her in another bold, tongue-filled kiss. His hands and mouth are everywhere or so it seems. Each thrust sends tingles down her spine and she finds herself sensuously gasping out his name. No one’s ever made her feel so alive, not even when _she_ was seventeen.

When it’s done, she can’t help but feel a tad bit guilty. It’s awkward to be lying naked next to a boy less than half her age. And Hermione is remorseful, right up until Scorpius’ half hard cock presses against her thigh. She smiles in appreciation and he embraces her. His lips are soft, almost gentle as they explore her mouth. It’s then that she knows, it’s then that she finally understands that this isn’t just some schoolboy crush. It dawns on her that Scorpius isn’t after some torrid one night stand. He wants _more_ … so much more from her.

Scorpius is barely out of boyhood and she has a quarter of a century on him in years. Hermione realizes sleeping with him was a bad idea but starting a relationship will be even worse. She’ll be branded a cougar, a cradle robber, or maybe worse. Hermione knows the easy thing to do is to send the boy on his way and never look back. She knows this and yet, something makes her pull him closer. She whispers to him how beautiful he is, how wonderful he made her feel, and most of all she encourages his desires. 

Maybe it’s because he makes her feel wanted. Maybe she’s a silly old woman who needs to feel young again or perhaps she’s just a daring Gryffindor who won’t let anyone make her decisions. Who knows, but whatever the reason, this isn’t just a one night stand anymore. Something’s grown between her and this young boy bent on the brink of manhood. It’s something dark and dangerous yet, intriguing and delightful. It’s something Hermione would risk it all to have…

And to think it all started with a bit of innocent flirting, just a simple sidelong glance.


End file.
